


[VID] Humping robot vid

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [10]
Category: Robot Chicken
Genre: Dry Humping, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fucking Machines, Humor, Kink Bingo 2011, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Robots, Sexual Humor, So Wrong It's Right, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wind him up and watch him go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Humping robot vid

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Jerk It Out" by Caesars (edited)  
> Length: 47 sec.  
> Physical/content warnings: There is noncon from :19-:25 (Humping Robot/Herbie the Love Bug). The vid opens and closes with brief clips of static, and there are flickering lights at :25.

Uh, warning that it's loud. Sorry.

On Vimeo: <http://vimeo.com/25107573>

 

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrR_j8H809w>

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/b4z8xfcfoxie4un/humping_robot_bironic.mp4)

 

LYRICS

Wind me up, put me down, start me off and watch me go  
I'll be running circles around you sooner than you know  
'Cause it's easy once you know how it's done  
You can't stop now, it's already begun  
You feel it running through your bones  
And you jerk it out  
And you jerk it out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/257662.html>


End file.
